Missing You
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan dirimu dan kebersamaan kita dahulu. Suzuna POV, full version A Letter For You, RnR pliss minna


Yeay minna, Ru kembali lagi dengan sebuah oneshot untuk melepaskan stress karena terkena WB buat fic Magic Body and Soul Change. Wkwk. Sebuah fic ringan SuzuSena. Hope you like it ;)

**.**

**Missing You**

**By arumru-tyasoang**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo (jaga-jaga, ngga bisa lepas dari yang namanya typo), Alur cepat, lupakan sejenak plot asli Eyeshield 21 saat baca fic ini.**

**Summary : aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan dirimu dan kebersamaan kita dahulu.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Suzuna POV

Aku melemparkan barang-barang yang tidak lagi berguna yang ada di dalam kamarku kedalam kardus besar yang aku siapkan. Melihat sebentar lalu langsung membuangnya ke dalam kardus jika aku rasa sudah tidak lagi berguna, dan menaruhnya disamping kardus jika aku rasa masih berguna. Aku membereskan kamar dan isi kamarku karena sudah kelulusan, sehingga aku mulai membereskan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan SMA ku dulu yang sudah tidak berguna. Saat merapikan tempat kaset DVD, aku menemukan sebuah DVD yang membuatku teringat akan masa lalu. Bukan masa lalu yang sudah amat sangat lama berlalu, tetapi baru saja berlalu satu tahun ini.

Aku berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan membereskan barang-barang dikamarku karena rasa lelah karena sudah satu jam aku menyortir barang-barang dikamarku dan juga karena DVD yang ada ditanganku ini yang membuatku mengingat semua hal itu. Semua hal yang membuatku bingung, jenuh, kesal, dan sedih karena seseorang yang sudah memberikanku DVD ini.

_**Flashback satu tahun yang lalu**_

"Bagusan Yui tau!" komentarku sengit.

"Bagusan Back-On. Lagipula lagu mereka itu lebih semangat dibandingkan Yui." Komentar teman sekelasku yang berambut coklat dan bermata _hazel_. Temanku itu bernama Kobayakawa Sena

Aku dan dia ini memang sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil yang bagi kebanyakan orang sepele. Namun bagi kami ini bukan hal yang sepele. Yah, memang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, namun meskipun sering berdebat seperti ini hubunganku dan Sena sangat baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang amat sangat baik sampai-sampai aku dan Sena digosipkan berpacaran oleh teman-teman sekelas kami.

"Suzuna chan, Sena kun, udahan dong debatnya. Pusing nih dengerin kalian debat mulu tiap hari. Kalau bukan karena penyanyi, kalian pasti debat karena anime ataupun manga." Komentar Ai teman sebangkuku. Aku dan Ai sudah berteman dari kami kelas sepuluh dan sekarang kami duduk bersama dikelas sebelas.

"Benar MAX, lagian kalian itu seperti pasangan suami istri saja setiap hari berdebat." Komentar teman baik Sena yang juga merupakan teman sekelasku yang bernama Raimon Tarou tapi lebih sering dipanggil Monta.

"Apaan sih Monta!" protesku.

"Si-siapa yang seperti suami istri?" protes Sena.

Ai dan Monta langsung tertawa jahil melihat aku dan Sena merespon perkataan Monta dengan perkataan yang intinya sama. Agar tidak terus-menerus menjadi bahan ejekan kedua teman sekelasku yang jahil ini, aku kembali ke tempat duduk dan membaca komik yang aku bawa. Karena sekarang jam kosong karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelasku ini tidak masuk karena sakit, dan juga tugas yang tadi ditugaskan untuk dikerjakan sudah ku selesai dengan cepat maklumlah aku kan memang sangat menyukai kimia, aku memilih untuk membaca komik.

Aku dan Sena memang lumayan dekat. Ya, bahkan bisa dibilang dekat karena hobi kami yang sama. Sama-sama suka anime dan manga. Sena yang terkesan pendiam dan terkadang kikuk, namun akan berubah jika sudah mengobrol denganku. Sena sangat jago menggambar – bahkan memberikan gambar L versi chibi kepadaku –, berbeda denganku yang selalu terpuruk dipelajaran seni rupa. Karena hal itu, aku dan Sena bekerja sama untuk membuat komik. Sena yang membuat gambarnya, aku yang membuat ceritanya. Hehehe, aku ini memang suka membuat cerita dan sangat ingin membuat komik dari cerita yang aku buat. Namun menyadari kemampuan menggambarku yang sebanding dengan anak TK membuatku mengurungkan niat tersebut. Namun untungnya ada Sena yang mau membantuku.

"Sena, kau mau aku mengembalikan DVD Death Note nya kapan?" tanyaku sambil memutar badanku menghadap kebelakan, ke arah tempat duduk Sena.

"Terserah."

"Kapan? Yang jelas dong ngomongnya."

"Udah buang aja DVD nya." Kata Sena sambil membaca buku catatan fisikanya.

"Sena, yang serius dong. Jadi kamu mau aku ngembaliin DVD mu kapan? Kalau kamu bilang buang aja, DVD mu itu buatku nih." Kataku sambil menurunkan buku catatan fisika yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yaudah, buatmu saja." Jawab Sena sambil melirikku sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku catatannya.

"Beneran nih? Ayey! Makasih Sena, kamu baik deh." Kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Sena hanya tersenyum menanggapiku yang sedang senang karena mendapatkan DVD anime yang aku suka. Aku ini memang fans berat Death Note, tapi karena orang tuaku yang tidak menyukai hobiku ini, aku jadi kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan hal-hal yang berbau Death Note, termasuk DVD animenya. Ternyata, Sena itu memang teman yang sangat baik ya.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian Sena memberikan DVD nya secara tidak langsung kepadaku. Hubunganku dan Sena? Hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja dan terkadang kami masih sering berdebat. Sepertinya aku dan Sena memang tidak bisa tidak berdebat.

"Suzuna chan, ngelamun aja nih. Hayo ngelamunin siapa? Ngelamunin Riku senpai ya?" tanya Ai jahil sambil meminum milkshakenya.

"Apaan sih Ai. Aku lagi nggak ngebayangin Riku senpai kok." Jawabku sambil meminum vanila milkshake yang amat sangat aku sukai.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang letaknya dekat dengan sekolah kami. Kami memang sering mengunjungi cafe ini sepulang sekolah karena letaknya yang dekat dengan sekolah dan tempatnya asyik untuk mengobrol lama. Aku hanya mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling cafe ini sambil meminum milkshakeku.

"Suzuna chan beneran suka sama Riku senpai?" tanya Ai yang sukses membuatku tersedak mendengar pertanyannya itu.

"Hm... bagaimana ya? Entahlah." Jawabku menggantung. Ai hanya melirikku dengan heran lalu kembali meminum milkshakeanya. Ia tahu jika aku sudah bilang entahlah berarti aku benar-benar bingung.

Riku senpai adalah alumni di SMA ku. Aku kenal dengannya karena temanku, Hoshimi yang ternyata menyukai Riku senpai. Karena pada dasarnya aku mudah dekat dengan laki-laki, sehingga membuat Hoshimi berpikir jika aku juga menyukai Riku senpai. Padahal awalnya aku tidak menyukai Riku senpai, namun karena selalu memikirkan perkataan Hoshimi, aku jadi menyukai Riku senpai. Benar-benar cara yang aneh untuk menyukai seseorang.

"Hah... sepertinya aku harus melupakan Riku senpai, Ai. Aku rasa aku tega jika menyukai orang yang dicintai temanku sendiri." Jawabku sambil menghela napas.

Ai langsung memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin ia tidak percaya jika temannya yang sangat berisik, bawel, tidak bisa diam, dan lumayan kejam terhadap laki-laki yang berusaha menindasnya menjadi lemah dalam hal seperti ini.

"Tapi, perasaan suka kan datang begitu saja Suzuna chan. Meskipun kamu mau berlari mengitari bumi ratusan kali menggunakan _in-line skate_mu itu, saat cinta datang kamu tidak bisa menolaknya." Komentar Ai yang sukses membuatku tercengang.

Sejak kapan dia belajar kata-kata seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan itu pengalaman pribadinya? Biasanyakan dia yang paling sering galau jika sudah menyangkut cinta. Ah, sudahlah, malah bagus jika teman dekatku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya sambil meminum milkshakeku yang hampir habis.

Aku memikirkan lagi perkataan Ai. Perkataannya memang benar. Malah sangat benar, namun sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku.

"Ai chan, kenapa sekarang aku jadi sering kepikiran Sena ya? Dan rasanya sangat senang saja jika dekat dengan dia." Tanyaku tanpa melihat Ai. Aku mengatakan hal itu sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas milkshakeku yang sudah habis.

"Apa? Kalu begitu, itu artinya kamu suka Sena, Suzuna." Komentar Ai. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Ai. "Jadi sebenarnya kamu itu suka siapa sih Suzuna chan? Sena, atau Riku senpai?" tanya Ai dengan suara yang pelan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang aku suka. Sena, atau Riku senpai? Aku benar-benar bingung. Karena jujur saja aku baru mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Hah.. Suzuna chan memang _complicated_ ya. Selain pikirannya, ternyata perasaannya juga _complicated_." Komentar Ai sambil menghabiskan milkshakenya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau pikirkan lagi siapa yang paling sering membuatmu berdebar jika berada didekatmu. Jangan membohongi hatimu loh. Nanti sakit sendiri." Kata Ai mengingatkanku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk mendengar nasihat Ai.

"Sudah sore nih, pulang yuk Suzuna chan." Ajak Ai. Lalu kami pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

Setelah memikirkan lagi sebenarnya aku suka dengan siapa, akhirnya aku sadar jika aku menyukai Sena. Yaa.. tapi sebelum suka Sena, aku menyukai Riku senpai. Aneh memang, tapi itulah aku.

Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan perubahan pada diri Sena. Biasanya pagi hari saat aku datang, ia akan langsung menyapaku, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi menyapaku. Namun aku abaikan saja hal itu karena aku pikir mungkin ia sedang sibuk.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

"Sena, ulang tahunnya tanggal sih yang benar?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan teman sekelasku. Aku yang saat itu sedang santai membaca buku mulai agak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka. Aku hanya mendengarkan dulu percakapan mereka.

"Coba tebak." Kata Sena tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelasku itu. Teman sekelasku terlihat berpikir keras memperkirakan tanggal berapa Sena berulang tahun. Sedangkan Monta yang berada di dekat mereka hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ya~ udah pasti Sena itu ulang tahun tanggal 21." Jawabku sambil menghadap ke arah Sena, Monta, dan teman sekelasku itu. Mereka bertiga terlihat kaget karena aku mengetahui ulang tahun Sena.

"Suzuna chan kok inget ulang tahunnya Sena sih? Suzuna chan suka sama Sena ya mangkanya bisa tahu?" tanya teman sekelasku itu yang sukses membuatku sedikit panik takut ketahuan jika aku menyukai Sena.

"Ah.. Itu, aku tahu kapan Sena ulang tahun karena ulang tahunnya Sena hanya beda satu hari dengan Ai. Aku kan teman baiknya Ai, jadi aku ingat ulang tahunnya. Dan karena ulang tahun Sena dan Ai hanya berbeda satu hari, aku jadi ingat ulang tahunnya Sena." Jawabku memberikan alasan.

Saat ini ekspresi mukaku mungkin terlihat agak aneh. Aku menatap mereka bertiga yang melihatku dengan tatapan curiga. Aku hanya tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan mereka. Karena sepertinya mereka tidak percaya denganku, aku langsung menarik Ai untuk menengok ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ih... Ada apa sih Suzuna chan? Lagi asyik nih." Protes Ai karena ia sedang asyik melihat salah satu personil boyband yang ia sukai dari handphonenya.

"Ai, kamu ulang tahunnya tanggal 22 kan?" tanyaku ke Ai. Ai langsung mengangguk, dan akhirnya tatapan curiga mereka berhenti saat Ai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku menghela napas perlahan karena akhirnya mereka bertiga tidak curiga. Untungnya ulang tahun Sena dan Ai hanya berbeda satu hari, jadi alasanku tidak akan membuat mereka curiga. Sepertinya, aku harus berhati-hati lagi jika berbicara hal yang mengenai Sena.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

"Suzuna dapat kelas berapa?" tanya Ai mengagetkanku. Hampir saja minuman yang aku pegang terjatuh karena dikagetkan Ai.

"Aku di IPA 2 Ai. Kamu sendiri dimana?" tanyaku sambil menuju kelas baruku.

"Yah... kita beda kelas dong? Yah.. gak seru nih. Aku di kelas IPA 1 Suzuna chan." Jawab Ai kecewa.

Aku juga kecewa karena tidak bisa sekelas lagi dengan teman baikku ini. Selain itu aku dan Sena juga berbeda kelas. Ia dan Monta di kelas IPA 3. Ku harap, meskipun kami pisah kelas, kami akan tetap berteman dengan baik.

"Suzuna chan bengong aja nih. Mikirin siapa? Mikirin Sena ya karena udah nggak sekelas lagi?" tanya Ai yang tepat sasaran. Namun karena tidak ingin ketahuan jika aku memikirkan Sena, aku memasang _poker face_ andalanku yang entah sejak kapan aku sudah menguasai ini untuk menyembunyikan emosiku.

"Nggak kok Ai," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ai, awas." Teriakku sambil menarik Ai agar ia tidak berciuman dengan tembok yang ada didepannya. Memang sejak tadi kami mengobrol sambil berjalan. Mungkin karena terlalu serius, Ai jadi tidak menyadari tembok yang ada didepannya.

"Huwaa, hampir saja aku berciuman dengan tembok. Makasih ya Suzuna chan." Kata Ai sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyuman Ai dengan senyumku yang lebar. Aku selalu suka senyum Ai. Kelihatan sangat manis.

"Sudah ya, nanti istirahat kita ketemuan di kantin. Bye, bye Ai chan." Kataku sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebelumnya aku mencium pipi kanan Ai lalu langsung masuk ke kelas sebelum Ai sadar dari shocknya karena lagi-lagi ia aku cium.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

Saat ini aku sedang menuju kantin tempatku berjanjian dengan Ai. Padahal baru saja masuk lagi setelah liburan kenaikan kelas, tapi tugas yang diberikan sangat banyak hingga jam istirahatku terpotong.

Saat menuju kantin, aku melihat Sena, Monta, dan beberapa temannya dari arah kantin. Saat melihatku sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan menggoda Sena. Saat kami berpapasan, aku tersenyum ke arahnya, namun ia tidak membalas senyumanku. Hanya Monta yang membalas senyumku, sedangkan Sena, ia langsung berlalu seakan-akan aku tidak ada. Aku sangat kaget karena sikap Sena yang berubah seperti itu. Namun karena teringat jika aku harus menemui Ai, aku tidak memikirkan lagi hal itu dan berharap hanya perasaanku saja jika Sena mulai berubah dan menjauhiku.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

"Bagaimana Suzuna chan? Kamu ikut menonton konser Sabtu besok kan?" tanya Ai penuh antusias.

Aku tidak merespon pertanyaan Ai, karena pikiranku masih melayang mengingat kejadian dimana Sena terlihat menghindariku. Tidak saat istirahat saja, saat pulang sekolah tadi Sena juga langsung melewatiku. Padahal biasanya kami akan saling menyapa.

Aku masih terus memikirkan hal tadi sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas milkshakeku. Sampai akhirnya Ai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan aku langsung kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, iya, kenapa Ai chan? Ada apa? Maaf, tadi aku kepikiran tugas yang sudah menumpuk padahal ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sedang bohong ya? Tumben kau memikirkan tugas sekolah, biasanya kau kan tidak pernah memikirkan tugas sekolah meskipun tugas itu _deadline_nya besok." Kata Ai heran.

Perkataan Ai memang benar jika aku biasanya tidak pernah pusing memikirkan tugas. Tapi aku beralasan seperti itu saja agar Ai tidak curiga.

"Jadi, tadi kamu bilang apa Ai?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau ikut nonton konser Sabtu besok tidak? Yang lain sih sudah setuju ikut, tinggal kamu saja." Jawab AI.

"Konser ya? Pasti aku ikut Ai chan. Bawa kamera ya! Nanti kita foto-foto disana." Kataku bersemangat. Ai hanya tertawa melihat sikapku. Ia tidak tahu saja jika hatiku tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti tindakanku ini.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

Ternyata benar jika Sena seperti menghindariku. Karena tidak hanya sekali aku melihat Sena selalu menghindariku ketika kami berpapasan. Tidak hanya sekali, berkali-kali. Dia selalu berjalan cepat jika harus berpapasan denganku dan menundukan kepalanya. Jika sudah melihatku dari jarak jauh dan tidak langsung kami saling melihat, ia akan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak berpapasan denganku.

Aku sempat dengar dari Monta jika Sena seperti itu karena Sena tidak ingin memberikan harapan kepadaku karena Sena berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya dan pada kenyataannya, aku memang sekarang menyukainya, bukan mungkin mencintainya.

Tetapi dibandingkan semua hal yang sudah Sena lakukan untuk menghindariku, ada kejadian yang paling membuatku shock. Kejadian itu saat pulang sekolah tadi. Saat aku ingin keluar dari kelas aku melihat Sena dan Monta yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman sekelasku. Monta tidak melihatku karena ia sedang berbicara serius dengan teman sekelasku itu, sedangkan Sena yang saat itu berada di depan pintu terlihat terkejut saat melihatku dan langsung saja ia keluar dari kelasku dan langsung turun meninggalkan Monta yang sedang berbicara dengan teman sekelasku itu.

Melihat kejadian itu aku sangat shock karena Sena yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin menghindariku, dan sikapnya itu seakan-akan yang pernah terjadi dikelas sebelas saat kami sekelas itu hanyalah ilusiku semata.

**.**

**Missing You**

**.**

_**Flashback End**_

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata air mataku sudah turun dan membasahi pipiku ini. Hanya mengingat hal itu saja air mataku bisa turun sebanyak ini. Aku langsung mengelap air mataku yang sudah turun agar tidak ada yang tahu jika aku menangis saat memandangi DVD Death Note yang ada ditanganku ini yang merupakan DVD Death Note pemberian Sena saat kelas sebelas.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku karena dari tadi aku hanya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil mengingat hal-hal bersama Sena. Setelah menarik napas panjang, aku bercermin dan tersenyum ke refleksi diriku sendiri di cermin itu agar aku kembali kuat.

Ternyata, jika aku ingat lagi, sudah satu tahun semua kejadian itu terjadi. Saat aku mulai dekat dengan Sena, berdebat dengannya, tertawa bersama, melakukan hal-hal bersama, hingga sekarang Sena yang menjauhiku dan tidak pernah mau aku ajak bicara berdua mengenai penyebab dirinya yang menghindariku.

"Apakah kau tahu jika aku merindukanmu ? Merindukan tawamu, merindukan senyummu, merindukan sikapmu yang dulu kepadaku." Ucapku sambil menatap DVD Death Note ditanganku.

"Setiap aku melihat semua hal, bahkan hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan denganmu akan membuatku sedih dan merindukanmu. Kau tahu, aku kehilangan dirimu, dirimu yang selalu hadir mewarnai hariku dan juga hatiku. Ya, aku kehilangan dirimu yang dulu, Sena. Kuharap, aku bisa menemukan dirimu yang dulu. Dirimu yang selalu tersenyum jika bertemu denganku. Kobayakawa Sena, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan dirimu dan kebersamaan kita dahulu. Dan aku sangat kehilangan dirimu yang dulu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap DVD Death Note di tanganku itu, menaruhnya ke atas meja belajar dan kembali melanjutkan membereskan kamarku.

.

.

**The End (Owari)**

**.**

**.**

Gyaaaaaa, fic abal macam apa lagi ini yang aku buat? *terjun ke kasur penuh debu*. Akhir cerita kurang jelas, deskrip aneh, alur kecepetan kurang berasa emosinya. Haduuuuh, ngga ngetik beberapa minggu ternyata mempengaruhi otakku ya #alasan.

Yak, sebenernya fic ini masih ada hubungannya sama **A Letter For You** karena adegan yang Suzuna shock pas ngeliat Sena kabur itu ada di **A Letter For You.**

Kalo ada yang bingung aku jelasin aja deh. Jadi disini akhirnya hubungan Sena sama Suzuna jadi aneh gak jelas dan ngegantung karena Sena yang selalu ngejauhin Suzuna meskipun Suzuna mencoba buat ngomong langsung ke Sena, tapi Sena selalu menghindar. Terus Suzuna jadi galau mulu kalo inget Sena dan segala hal yang ngingetin dia tentang Sena karena ia sebenernya suka (cinta) sama Sena, tapi Sena sikapnya kayak gitu ke Suzuna. Dan ini terus berlanjut sampe mereka lulus dari SMA.

Pokoknya maafin Ru karena bukannya ngelanjutin dua fic multi chapter Ru itu, eh malah bikin fic ini. Jujur, Ru mendadak kena WB buat fic itu. Jadi Ru lagi mengobati WB yang datang mendera dengan nyoba bikin fic oneshot ini. Dan juga, fic ini buat si **Tyas** yang geregetan gara-gara baca beberapa kata-kata Suzuna yang aku tulis di twitter. Pokoknya Ru minta maaf jika ada yang ngga puas dengan fic ini. Oh iya, Ru mau bales review dari **A Letter For You**

Buat **LalaNur Aprilia : **gak apa-apa kok kamu malah curhat ;) ini aku coba bikin full versionnya, maaf ya kalo aneh

**little girl : **makasih udah nyadarin aku kalo fic itu gak termasuk fic. Ini aku coba buat full versionnya, semoga kamu suka dan bisa menikmati fic yang mirip dengan pengalamanmu.

Nah, itu dia balesan reviewnya. Pokoknya Ru minta maaf banget banget banget kalo ada yang ngga puas dengan fic ini. Jujur Ru masih butuh bimbingan buat bikin oneshot (_ _). Oke deh, tanpa berlama-lama lagi mohon review, concrit, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa membantuku dalam mengetik fic.

Sampai jumpa di fic **Magic Body and Soul Change **dan** My Lovely Anti-fan **(^.^)/

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


End file.
